Improving Essence Capital: Chapter 1
by sonicreala
Summary: After the death of her grandfather, Sierra must take his place as Essence Master, and go to Essence Capital.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" It was the perfect day for someone's birthday. No clouds all day, not too hot, not too cold, with the occasional breeze. All was perfect for Sierra's birthday, which was her 13supth/sup. She gotten a lot of things she wanted. Some video games, a few new stuffed animals, as well a lovely chocolate cake. Along with the fact it was a Saturday, which means no school. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until a call from the local hospital. The call was about an elderly man who has gotten into a serious car accident on the way to her house, where the party was hosted. Knowing that man is her grandfather, she and the rest of her family dropped everything and hurried over to the hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Lying in a bed, greatly injured and in pain, was her grandfather. The hospital did not allow more than 3 guests in a single room, so only Sierra and her parents came in. Her two younger siblings and two older siblings stayed outside the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Mustering the last of his strength, he spoke to Sierra. "Sierra, you have to become an Essence Master. You're the only one in our family."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "But I barely know how Essences work! I wouldn't even know what to do afterwards! I don't actually know what Essence Masters do! How can I become one?" Sierra said to her dying grandfather, doubting herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "You have to go through atleast 3 years of training. One of my neighbors used to be a trainer for Essence Masters. She can help. You're a smart girl, I know you can do it…." Her grandfather said before he started resting in peace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" This all happened 4 years ago. Sierra, now 17, has become fully trained. Now that she is an Essence Master, she must go to a town in need of one. This has been tradition for Essence Masters ever since they were discovered. This is due to an oath the first ones ever made. They and future Essence Masters are to use their powers for good by helping people, in order to improve society. If they were to break that oath and use their powers for evil, the Essence Master is sentenced to life in prison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Waiting for the train to come, Sierra said her goodbyes to her family. She lost her attachment to them over time, so she may or may not miss them much. Regardless, it was hard for her to leave, and hard for her family to have her leave. Now with the training coming into the station, she looked over her things, said her final farewells, and stepped into the train once it stopped. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Very few people were on the same train, as the one Sierra boarded, went to less visited areas. Including Essence Capital, where her grandfather worked before the car accident 4 years ago. The whole time, the homesick girl felt uneasy. Not even the beautiful night sky calmed her nerves. She had a tough time trying to sleep, but this was normal for her. Insomnia has stuck with her for almost 8 years now, and it will probably never go away. Or, if it will, it won't happen anytime soon. The people who were on the train talked to each other to pass the time.

No one has spoken to her. No one except a strange-looking, old man who looked like he was evil. His hair was mostly gray, with a few white streaks. It strangely pointed completely upwards. He had round, half-closed eyes that had a blue line under each of them, possibly a sign of insomnia. The man also had a black parted mustache and a small beard which ended in a point. He was wearing a red coat, long red pants, and a pair of white gloves. His shoes were a pair of clean, shiny, and black wholecuts. He came up to her after she said: "Why do I have to be an Essence Master?"

"Essence Master? Did you say that? I could've sworn I heard that." He asked. Sierra, looking timid as usual when around strangers, simply nodded. "And did you say you're an Essence Master?" he asked. Sierra responded with a slow nod, being careful. Some people force them to make things against their will. Due to their rarity, this did not often. But even so, this is considered a very serious crime, comparable to kidnapping or taking someone hostage, but with harsher punishment.

He continued, "Ah, I've been looking for one. Ever heard of MorcuCorp? Well, I'm the founder and CEO of MorcuCorp. Name's Morcubus. Anyway, I need an Essence Master to help me with my latest project: a city dedicated to me-I mean, my company and its supporters. I would hire construction workers and carpenters, but they're far too expensive nowadays. Not to mention, they always need some, also expensive, equipment. I heard one of my employees mention Essence Masters, and once I did some research, I knew I needed one. So, what do say? Help me with my project? I'll pay very well. You'll be able to have whatever you teenagers love to have. " He held out his hand to have her shake it, but Sierra is not the type of person who likes any sort of physical contact. After she shook her head a little, Morcubus, thinking the problem was with him, held his hand to his face and sniffed it. Smells just fine, must be her, he thought.

Sierra quietly and politely told him while getting up, "My stop is pretty much right here, so I have to get off the train. And I have to stay here in this town. Sorry. " She went on her way to off the train and into Essence Capital. Morcubus, not pleased, said to himself, "I WILL get you to work for me! Even if means destroying this trashheap of a town! MWAHAHAHA!" Except for the evil laugh, it was to himself. A few people who heard him were looking at him as if he was insane. Morcubus looked at them and simply told them he was having a very funny thought. The people looked at each other and slowly backed away from him. Not again, he thought.

With everything and everyone she knew all left behind, the 17-year-old walked out of the station and into town. Essence Capital definitely isn't what it used to be. It used to be happy, bustling, and filled to the brim with Sims. What surrounded Sierra was completely different. The happiness is no longer there, leaving it a hollow shell. Since no one else was outside, it felt like as if there are no Sims here besides the mayor.

"Hello! Are you Sierra?" a woman yelled towards Sierra, quickly walking towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman who called out to Sierra had brown hair that was clean ,neat, and flipped up at the sides, and brown eyes that shined optimistically. She wore a blue suit, wearing a skirt instead of pants, and had a rose pin and a pearl necklace. The woman walked up to Sierra and started speaking to her. "Hello there! My name is Mayor Rosalyn, and welcome to Essence Capital! Are you the new Essence Master we're getting?" Rosalyn asked of her, which was answered with a nod. Before she could continue, Sierra suddenly remembered something important. She quickly went through her backpack. Rosalyn asked, "Oh, do you have something to give to me? Is it the resignation form?" She nodded, and went back to looking in her backpack. After a moment, she pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Rosalyn. "Yay! Time to do some paperwork! A lot of people see it as dull, boring, or tedious, but I love it!" She cheered. Then Sierra pulled out another sheet of paper and gave it to Rosalyn. "What's this, a note?" she asked. Sierra once again replied with a nod.

"Hello to whoever is reading this. This is an important note, so once you're done reading this, give it back to Sierra. Sierra has some conditions that people need to know about.

Asperger's Syndrome: This is a mild form of Autism. Asperger's and Autism are developmental and social disorders, meaning it's hard for the person to communicate effectively. People with one of these disorders are generally seen as strange, weird, etc, and often targets for bullying and teasing. Despite this, autistic people are quite smart. Sierra's not an exception. Autistic people can have a huge interest in things, for Sierra, it's video games, stuffed animals, drawing (she's very good at drawing!), and fiction stories, along with other things. Autism and Asperger's tend to come with other conditions (see below).

Social Anxiety: This is a feeling of fear, or anxiety caused by social interactions. The person who has it usually is fearful of creating conversations and maintaining them. Sierra is quite shy and quiet, so usually she'll keep to herself and will speak very quietly. If you need her to talk, she will, but she won't say much, especially around strangers. But, over time, she'll warm up to you.

ADHD: It stands for Attentive Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. People with this have trouble paying attention to things, staying in one spot for a long period of time, or waiting for things. Sierra has all three of these problems, along with a few others.

As you can see, there's a lot of things about her to keep in mind. We thought meeting new people and using her powers more often would be good for her, so that's why we sent her here.

Here's our contact information….

P.S. Tell Sierra we're proud of her!

Signed, her mom"

Rosalyn nodded and gave the note back to Sierra. "Now's that all taken care of, I want to show around, and meet everyone too! Follow me! Let's visit the hotel first!" she said with optimism. At the hotel, the emptiness resembled the rest of the town. The only person there was a bellhop. He was a light-skinned boy around Sierra's age, possibly being younger. He had a pair of dots for eyes, and short blonde hair that slightly stuck out of the hat he was wearing. His uniform consisted of a fancy red shirt and hat, with black pants and shoes. When Rosalyn and Sierra came in, he seemed to practicing his saluting.

Until he noticed Rosalyn and Sierra, that is. "Hi, Miss Rosalyn! Hey, who's that?" he greeted them. Rosalyn introduced Sierra to him, having him keep Sierra's conditions in mind. "Oh, okay, got ya! Hiya, I'm Buddy! I'm the Bellhop for this great hotel! I hope you'll bring in new folks!" Buddy greeted Sierra. In response, she gave a slight smile. As they exited the hotel, Rosalyn told her all about the garden and Poppy's flowershop…..


End file.
